villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Starline
Dr. Starline is an antagonist in the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comics. He is an anthropomorphic platypus and a shadowy scientist who appears to be a fanatic of Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire. History Dr. Starline had built his career studying the tyrannical despot Dr. Eggman and took it upon himself to ensure the villain's return after he received amnesia. At some point, Dr. Starline hired mercenaries Rough and Tumble to kidnap Eggman, who was now a kindly handyman called "Mr. Tinker", and take him to an unknown facility where Starline intends to restore his lost memories. After being strapped into an advanced device, Eggman begged his captors to let him go while claiming he is not who they think he is. However Starline tells him that he is definitely Dr. Eggman but currently believes to be someone he isn't. The handyman protests and says he doesn’t want to be Dr. Eggman, causing Starline to respond by saying that Eggman wouldn’t want to remain as "Mr. Tinker" neither as he lowers a visor to his captive's eyes and proceeds to induced him with electric shocks. Later, After the Resistance defeat Metal Sonic on Angel Island, Dr. Starline finishes the first part of his captive's treatment to help him regain his memories and asks him if he feels more like Dr. Eggman. However, despite his treatments, nether Eggman's memories or old personality resurfaced, much to Starline's confusion. Rough began to express frustration with Dr. Starline. Reminding the doctor that their deal was to hand over Eggman in exchange of weapons. Starline assured the mercenaries that they will get their weapons once Eggman's mind is fully restored and theorises that he needs some sort of emotional or mental trigger. At that moment, Metal Sonic appears and Dr. Eggman suddenly regains his forgotten memories, returning him to his old villainous self again. Dr. Starline is delighted and starts informing Eggman of more recent events while helping him repair the damage on Metal Sonic. Starline uses this opportunity to try and join the Eggman Empire's ranks by impressing his mentor with what he knows about the Warp Topaz; a gemstone capable of warping dimensions and traveling across space instantaneously. However Eggman is uninterested, prompting Starline to instead show him a suitcase containing the seven Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman agrees to hire the platypus and tells him that he needs a distraction for Sonic and his allies while he prepares his next plan. Starline replies that he already has something in mind. Personality Dr. Starline appears to have great admiration for Dr. Eggman and his empire. He is a well-spoken individual of high intelligence and was dedicated in bringing about the return his idol who had obtained amnesia after his war with the Resistance. Despite this however, Dr. Starline seems to have no trouble in forcing Eggman to remember his past through means of torturous treatment, making him quite sadistic. Trivia *Dr. Starline was originally designed to be a spiritual successor to previous villainous doctors in Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Namely Dr. Zachary from Fleetway's Sonic the Comic and Dr. Finitevus from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog. **His design also takes inspirations from Jareth the Goblin King, Michael Jackson's appearance in the film clip to the song Thriller, and a "steampunk Benjamin Franklin". Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Fanatics Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion